


Anything You Want

by indiepjones46



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Barebacking, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Cock Rings, Consensual Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wants to give Steve the best birthday ever, so he picks out a very special gift with Grace's help. Before the night ends, Steve will have everything he wants, and Danny is just the one to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own anything about the show. Just this plot!
> 
> Beta: just me
> 
> Note: Okay, I got the idea to do this short one-off story after rewatching some of my favorite episodes. I meant it to be light-hearted and schmoopy, and some of it is, but then it kind of veered off into some kinky sex. I figured that if Danny gave Steve permission to do anything to him for his birthday, then Steve was going to take full advantage of it! Hope you enjoy!

_Friday afternoon..._

 

“Okay, monkey. You know, and I know, that I am not good at shopping for presents. However, seeing as how it is Uncle Steve’s birthday today, I feel like I should get him something really good. You know, something I know he will really like. That is why I brought you with me to help me pick it out,” Danny Williams told his 12 year old daughter, Grace.

Grace looks at the display window, looks at her father, and then back to the window. “Are you sure about this, Danno? I mean, I personally would love this as a gift, but Uncle Steve? Shouldn’t we be shopping at the Army Surplus store or something?”

Danny grinned at his beautiful daughter. “Please, do me a favor, baby, and say that exact thing to Uncle Steve at dinner tonight, okay? It will make your father very proud.”

Grace just shook her head and rolled her eyes, as most preteen girls were programmed to do, and tried one more time to talk her dad out of this idea. “Seriously, Danno. I don’t think he will like this at all. What makes you think this is even appropriate for a grown man his age?”

Danny slung his arm around her shoulder and steered her toward the door of the shop. “Trust me, monkey. I have a feeling he’s going to love this, but I need your help to get everything I need. You up for it?”

Grace giggled and nodded. “Oh, man. I can’t wait to see his face. He is going to kill you, Daddy.”

“Not if you’re there to protect me, Grace. You’re my secret weapon,” he winked. “Now, since you’re the expert here, which one do you suggest?”

 

_Later that evening…_

 

Steve McGarrett sat back in his chair and rubbed his nonexistent belly. “Color me surprised, Danny, but that was really good. How did you learn to cook homemade meatballs like that?”

Danny picked up Steve’s empty spaghetti plate and beer bottle and stopped to stare at his partner incredulously. “Seriously, babe? What? A guy ruins one pan of eggs one time and all of a sudden he can’t cook? I’m hurt. No, I’m wounded that you think so little of my skills in the kitchen.”

Steve shared a knowing look with Grace who was hiding her laughter behind her hand. “The pan was literally on fire, Danny. I had to put it out with a fire extinguisher, so forgive me if I don’t have a lot of confidence in your culinary skills.”

“He was on the phone with Nanna for two hours as she walked him through it step-by-step,” Grace confessed. “I had to help him with the sauce, though.”

Steve smirked as Danny shot a wry glance at his daughter. “Is this how it’s going to be from now on? You and the Neanderthal ganging up on me? I just need to know so I can prepare myself. It’s not every day that a father gets thrown under the bus by his beloved daughter.”

“Sorry, Danno,” Grace said, in a not-very-sorry kind of voice. “But Uncle Steve did just paint Aunt Mary’s old room for me and bought me a new bed and a poster of Cody Simpson to hang on my wall. You, on the other hand, took away my laptop for a week when I made a D on that math quiz.”

“Cody Simpson? Is that who that big goof is hanging on your wall? You like that sort of thing? Who is that guy? How did _this_ big goof over here even know to get that for you?” Danny insisted from the kitchen as he placed the dishes in the sink.

Grace sighed and her eyes turned dreamy. “Cody Simpson is a pop star from Australia. He is sooo cute and tall and blonde…” she rhapsodized before drifting off dreamily.

“Yeah, Danno. Don’t you know anything?” Steve taunted him with a wicked grin. “Who doesn’t love a 6 foot tall dude with an Australian accent that makes music?”

Danny shook his head. “You are a terrible influence on my daughter, Steven. I’m thinking maybe I might not let you have cake and presents after all. Since you and the wise guy over there are all chummy, maybe you can bond over dish duty while I kick back and watch the football game. How about that?”

Instead of answering, Steve reached out and grabbed Danny’s wrist and pulled him in for a hard kiss. Their lips smiled against each other as Grace exclaimed, “Eww! Gross! You guys, we talked about this! I don’t let Mom and Stan kiss in front of me, so I’m not going to let you two get away with it, either! Get a room already.”

Steve and Danny broke apart, but the promise in their eyes clearly indicated that they planned to do just that after Grace went back to her Mom’s later that evening. Danny finished clearing the table, brought Steve a fresh beer, and clapped his hands and rubbed them together to get his attention.

“Okay, birthday boy. What’ll it be first? Cake or presents?” Danny asked, raising his eyebrows and flashing that wide grin that never failed to make Steve’s stomach flutter.

Steve pretended to think about it for a moment, then looked to Grace for her opinion. “What do you think, Grace? Should we go for presents first?”

Grace looked off to the side and muttered, “Maybe we better do cake first.”

Steve’s interest was definitely piqued now. “I think I need some time to digest before dessert. I say bring on the loot!”

Danny tipped his head toward the stairs and said, “You heard him, monkey. Go get our present.”

Grace stopped halfway to the stairs and turned back to face Steve. “Just keep in mind, Uncle Steve, that this was all Danno’s idea. I only helped pick it out because he told me to.”

Steve shot a suspicious look at Danny, but his partner gave nothing away. When Grace returned carrying a large red box with a white bow, he studied it for clues. Grace placed it on the table and took a big step back.

“Should I shake it first or will it explode?” Steve asked, only half joking.

Danny held a hand out and blurted, “For God’s sake! Don’t shake it, you animal! It is a present that was lovingly chosen by me, your thoughtful and caring partner. Now, open it already.”

Steve reached out and cautiously lifted the lid on the box and peered inside. His face went blank and he froze as he stared at what was inside.

“Well?” Danny demanded. “Say something, babe. You’re starting to scare me here.”

Steve placed his hands in the box and gently lifted his gift out for a better look. “Seriously, Danny? What am I supposed to do with it?”

“I tried to tell him, Uncle Steve, but he insisted you’d like it,” Grace piped up, more than happy to throw her dad under the bus again.

Steve’s face broke out into a glorious smile and he brought it to his mouth for a gentle kiss. “Are you kidding me? I love it! I’ve never had a kitten before. Mary Ann was always allergic to them. Come here, you. Who’s an adorable little ninja? You are. Yes, you are!”


	2. Chapter 2

When Danny returned later that night after dropping Grace back off at Rachel’s house, he paused in the doorway to watch Steve. He was in the floor in front of the TV playing with a tiny ball of black fluff by waving around a wand-shaped toy that had a string with a feather attached to the end. Danny’s heart swelled at the sight of his best friend and lover whose face was lit up with that adorable little boy smile that appeared so rarely after all that they had been through over the years.

When Danny shut the door behind him and armed the alarm, the kitten got spooked and bolted under the couch. Steve’s face fell and he got on his belly to peer at his new pet. “You scared him, Danny,” Steve fussed as he tried fruitlessly to reach the fluff ball with his long arm.

Danny toed his shoes off and walked over to the couch to plop down and kick his feet up. “He’s just skittish right now because he’s in a new place. The lady at the pet shop said he’ll acclimate in a few days.”

Steve pulled his arm out and brought the kitten to his chest where it promptly clawed its way up to curl into the warmth of Steve’s neck. “Pet shop? You really should have gone to the shelter, Danny. There are so many animals there that need rescuing.”

Danny raised an eyebrow. “You know what? It’s not a problem, babe. I’ll just take him back tomorrow, tell the nice lady that it was a mistake, and it will be no big deal. Problem solved.”

Steve glared at him and gently eased his way over to the couch to sit next to the sarcastic and annoying love of his life. “You are not taking him back. He’s happy here. Just listen to this little guy purr! He sounds like just the Marquis when I get it running. Hey! That’s not a bad idea.”

Danny groaned and dropped his head on the back of the couch. “Please tell me that you are not naming that cat ‘Marquis.’ That is the stupidest name I have ever heard in my life. You think all the gay jokes are bad now, just let it be known to one Kono Kalakaua that you have a fluffy kitty named ‘Marquis.’ I’m telling you, we will never live it down.”

Steve considered it for a moment before nodding. “I hate to admit it, but you’re right. He needs a manly name.” Steve ignored Danny’s eye rolling as he considered it for a moment. “I’ve got it! He’s black and fits in the palm of my hands, so I’ll name him SIG-Sauer. He can be Siggy for short.”

Danny looked up at the ceiling and said, “I know I said I didn’t believe in you, but please, God. Kill me now.”

The kitten purred his approval and began kneading its tiny claws into Steve’s shoulder as his big fingers gently rubbed between its ears and down under its chin. Danny couldn’t help but think how those fingers felt against his own skin. Danny shifted as his pants grew tight around his hardening cock and he scooted closer to Steve under the guise of stroking the soft, fuzzy fur of the cat. If he just so happened to brace his hand high on Steve’s thigh, then who could blame him?

Steve quirked an eyebrow and watched Danny closely. “I thought you didn’t like cats, Danno.”

Danny made that face that said he wasn’t agreeing or disagreeing, and responded, “I’m not overly fond of them, no. However, I _am_ overly fond of you and watching you turn into an even bigger goof over this tiny ball of fur makes it worth the smell of cat litter and cat hair on my clothes that I am so, so dreading.”

Steve inched his face closer to Danny’s and replied, “Cat litter doesn’t smell if you scoop it every day. Cats are way cleaner animals than dogs. They even bathe themselves and earn their keep by catching insects and rodents. They are a very efficient and effective predator who also just so happens to enjoy having someone’s fingers run over their bodies.”

“Is that so?” Danny murmured, his eyes focused on Steve’s lips. “I think I’m starting to understand the appeal. I mean, you are clearly an overgrown jungle cat yourself, so it’s only logical that you would find cats so fascinating. Tell me, Steven. If I run my hand down your back, will you purr for me?”

Steve’s lips hovered over Danny’s and he breathed, “I guess you’ll just have to find out, won’t you?”

Danny dove into Steve’s mouth, his tongue slipping in to tangle with Steve’s in a lewd suggestion of what he wanted to do with the rest of his body. Steve made a helpless noise in the back of his throat and he hooked a hand behind Danny’s neck to pull him in even closer. Danny wanted nothing more than to crawl inside of Steve and surround himself with the man who had so easily stormed into his life and taken his heart hostage with the single-minded purpose of a man who was trained in covert operations. He wanted to own Steve and be owned by him. He wanted to drink him down, bite his tattoos, and fuck him into-

“Ow! What the fuck!” Danny broke away angrily, his hand covering his face.

Instead of tending to his obviously incensed partner, Steve scooped the kitten up and peered into the furry little devil’s face. “Poor little Siggy,” he crooned. “Did the big, bad man scare you? I’ll keep you safe from him.” Steve cuddled the kitten to his chest and surrounded the little traitor with his big hands until the kitten was purring and swiping its rough tongue along the callous of Steve’s thumb.

“Seriously, Steven? ‘Poor little Siggy’? Do you even know how ridiculous you sound right now? That little monster scratched me! You do know where those claws have been, don’t you? I’m infected now, are you happy? I’m going to die the ignominious death of cat scratch fever. At least you will have someone to keep you company when I’m in the hospital getting pumped full of antibiotics,” Danny griped as he shot a baleful look at the sleepy ball of fur.

Steve gave him Aneurysm Face. “Are you really yelling at a kitten, Danny? A sweet, baby animal that was only defending itself against a threat? What’s the matter with you, huh? Don’t tell me you’re jealous of this cat, because I will never let you hear the end of it.”

Danny stood to his feet and stomped into the kitchen to wash his face with antibacterial soap. He yelled back, “You and your toy have some fun, babe. I’m going to go upstairs and finish what I started. By myself.”

Danny stomped up the stairs, grumbling under his breath, about the stupidity of his choice of gift. Sure, Steve loved it, but now Danny was the one paying for his choices. He adjusted his hard cock until it was no longer bent at an uncomfortable angle and cursed as he recalled the taste of rich chocolate and sweet vanilla on Steve’s tongue left over from cake and ice cream. He’d had big plans for that tongue, but now he may be going to bed alone with only his hand for comfort.

Danny closed the door to their bedroom behind him harder than necessary and began stripping his clothes off. If he happened to miss the hamper and leave a trail of dirty clothes all over the floor, it was purely by accident, he thought with a sarcastic tilt of his lips. He stretched out on the bed, his body gloriously naked with thick muscles bunching and stretching, and propped his head up with his hands while he waited to see what Steve would do.

Sure enough, Danny grinned triumphantly when he heard the sound of Steve’s footfalls on the stairs. He heard him murmuring in that ridiculously goofy voice to the kitten and the sound of Grace’s bedroom door closing softly. Steve didn’t even hesitate as he crossed the hall and opened their bedroom door. He stood there for a long moment, his eyes traveling slowly over Danny’s body, sending a wave of heat rolling through Danny’s body as he watched his partner’s eyes grow dark and stormy with lust.

Steve closed the door firmly, and without taking his eyes off Danny, began to efficiently strip his shirt over his head, reach a long arm down to pull off his boots, and tug his socks off to join the pile that Danny had already started. When it came time to divest himself of his pants, he stopped with his hand on the button and quirked an eyebrow at Danny to make sure he was paying attention. When the shorter man sucked in an anticipatory breath, Steve flicked the button open and allowed his pants to drop to the floor.

“Jesus, babe. You went commando tonight? I don’t know whether to thank you or kick your ass for that,” Danny breathed as his cock jumped with excitement.

Steve placed a knee on the bed and slowly prowled his way across the bed until he was hovering over his lover’s body. Without touching any other part of his body, Steve lowered his hips and thrust his swollen shaft across Danny’s until they both groaned. “Why choose when you could do both?” he taunted him with a smirk.

Danny circled his arms around Steve’s waist and pulled him down into his body. He couldn’t stop the thrust of his hips against Steve’s hardness as their lips met with the clash of teeth and tongues. Danny’s hands roamed over the clenched muscles of Steve’s back and down to grip his ass and pull him in harder. Even after months of being together like this, he was still amazed and awed each time he was allowed to touch and kiss and lick all that gloriously tanned and inked skin. The funny thing about it was that he had no such desire when it came to other men. Just Steve. It would always be just Steve for the rest of his life.

Danny broke away from their lip-lock to pant for breath. “It’s your birthday, babe,” he reminded the man pinning him to the bed. “You get to call the shots tonight. Anything you want. Just say the word and I’m all yours.”

Steve’s eyes twinkled dangerously. He dipped to nip and suck Danny’s lower lip into his mouth until the shorter man was panting and clutching him hard enough to leave bruises on his hips. “Anything, Danny?” Steve purred, his voice deep with promise and debauchery.

Danny shivered with overwhelming lust made sharper with the slight twinge of fear. His heart was pounding with a matching pulse in his cock as he groaned, “Fuck…yes, Steven. Anything you want.”

Steve’s grin was slow and feral. “Oh, babe. You don’t even know…” he trailed off as he slanted his lips across Danny’s for another scorching kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny couldn’t hold back the pitiful whine that escaped his throat when Steve pulled back and left the bed. “Where are you going?”

“Close your eyes, Danny, and don’t move,” Steve snapped as he rummaged in the closet out of sight.

Danny sighed and did as he told. It took all his willpower to resist stroking his aching cock to try to bring some relief, but he had promised Steve anything, and he was sure that the control freak wouldn’t approve. His curiosity was killing him as he felt Steve return to the bed and drop several items with a bounce next to hip. His body broke out into a sweat as he contemplated the Pandora’s Box that he had just opened when he had offered Steve carte blanche to do whatever he wanted with him. Somehow, he had a feeling that he was about to learn something new about his partner’s kinkier side.

His suspicions were confirmed when he felt Steve fit a rolled up bandana across his eyes and prop his head up as he tied it tightly around his head. He adjusted the fit and the demanded, “Open your eyes and tell me if you can see anything.”

Danny did as he was told and blinked at the navy-tinged darkness. His voice came out hoarse when he replied, “No, I can’t see anything.”

“Good,” he replied as he gripped one of Danny’s wrists and roughly hauled his arm back toward the headboard.

Danny heard a metallic click and instinctively jerked her arm back, but it was held fast. Even as panic flared, he tamped it back down. The cuffs were padded and this was Steve and everything would be fine. His breath was coming faster as Steve cuffed his other wrist and then trailed his hands down the corded, stretched length of his arms with a hum of appreciation.

“Fuck, you should see how you look right now, Danno,” Steve rasped as he traced his lover’s bottom lip with his thumb. “You’re all spread out for me. You’re all mine to do with as I please.” He pushed his thumb into Danny’s mouth and was satisfied when the other man sucked on it eagerly. “Will you let me play with you, Danny?”

Danny bit down gently on his thumb before circling it with his tongue. He didn’t trust himself to speak, so he just nodded and spread his legs wider in answer. Steve hissed and retrieved his thumb to run it around and around the puckered nipple on Danny’s chest until he groaned and lifted his chest off the bed to get closer. Steve placed a large palm on Danny’s sternum and pushed him roughly back onto the bed before continuing to run his hands further down to trace and outline each of the muscles in his lover’s abdomen while they jumped and clenched under his touch.

“I’m going to put something on your cock, and the only reason I’m telling you is because it will be a bit uncomfortable at first,” Steve explained with precise, clinical terms. He layed something on Danny’s belly, and it felt like one of the rubber bracelets that Grace used to play with when she was small. “This is a cock ring and it will keep you from coming too soon. You will tell me if it hurts too badly,” he demanded, not asked.

“Yeah,” Danny’s voice cracks before continuing, “Yeah, I will.”

Steve’s hands are confident and without hesitation as he gathered Danny’s cock and balls together in one hand while the other stretched the rubber ring around the entire thing until it came to a snug fit behind his sack and on around to the top of his cock. Danny hissed and his arms pulled at the cuffs when Steve dropped his head to suck the angry and swollen shaft deep into his mouth until Danny was begging and thrusting toward the moist, hot haven of Steve’s mouth. When Steve finally released him with a pop, Danny’s cock was so hard it was almost purple and his hips were still moving as he made pained, desperate noises interspersed with clipped words like “Steve” and “God” and “fuck” and “crazy bastard.”

Steve grinned and wished he had a camera so he could capture this moment forever, but he knew that Danny would never allow it and Steve wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt or embarrass his love. Instead, Steve grabbed several pillows and manhandled Danny until his ass was propped up and displayed like the best birthday gift ever. Steve started with Danny’s calf, kneading and massaging the taut muscles to the soundtrack of Danny’s moans, before moving up to provide the same treatment to his thigh. When the leg dropped limply to the bed, he started all over again with the opposite leg until both of them were sprawled open to reveal the ultimate prize.

Steve couldn’t resist any longer. He slid up between Danny’s legs and licked a long, wet line from his asshole all the way to the tip of his weeping cock. He grinned around the tip as Danny cursed and struggled and begged Steve to “get on with it already.” Steve just settled back down and began to circle and dip into Danny’s opening with his tongue while holding him captive with his arms hooked around Danny’s thighs.

“Jesus, Steve! Please! It’s too much…I can’t come and it’s too much…” Danny babbled as Steve thrust his tongue deep inside him over and over.

Steve finally had mercy on his partner and sat back on his heels while he retrieved the bottle of lubricant. “God, Danno. I could come right now just looking at you. So fucking beautiful, babe.” 

Steve flipped the cap open and poured a liberal amount of the slippery liquid on his fingers. He rubbed it firmly along Danny’s opening while the other man panted and begged for more. Without any further warning, Steve slowly but firmly pushed two fingers deep inside him until Danny bowed up off the bed with a shout. He knew that Danny couldn’t be acclimated to the sensation yet, but that didn’t stop his partner from moving back and forth on Steve’s fingers.

“You’re doing so good, Danno,” Steve crooned as he ran a slippery hand over Danny’s angry cock. “Do you want another finger first or do you just want my cock?”

“Ahh, fuck!” Danny swore. “Your cock. Jesus, Steven! Just fuck me now.”

Steve grinned and poured more lube in his hand and used it to coat his length. “I’m not wearing a condom, either, Danno. You said anything I want, and what I want is to feel all of you. You good with that?”

“Yes! Shut up, Steven, and for the love of God, just fuck me already,” Danny snarled with a fierce tug on his cuffs.

Steve pressed up against Danny’s bottom and firmly pressed his cock inside until the plump head was snug inside his slippery, wet heat. Scooping Danny’s legs to drape over each of his arms, Steve gave him little time to adjust to the sudden fullness as he pressed steadily forward until he could go no further. Danny was panting, his body dripping with sweat and his cock and balls angry and swollen, but he pushed against the invasion even as it burned and stretched with a flash of pain. Steve paused, buried as deep inside Danny as he could go and just luxuriated in his first time feeling Danny without any barrier between them. His head spun with the sensation of his partner’s ass gripping him so tight and thought he could die a happy man right then.

Instead, he carefully worked the cock ring free amid Danny’s curses and threats of retaliation that were mixed with pleading and thrusting of his hips. When Danny’s cock was finally free, Steve wasted no time in allowing the other man relief. He pulled back and snapped his hips forward and soaked in the tortured groan of his partner.

“I’m going to fuck you hard and fast, Danno. Put your hand on your cock and make yourself come while I fuck you,” Steve ordered, his own breathing labored with the rising tide of adrenaline and lust.

No sooner did Danny obey him by gripping himself in his hand than Steve’s hips began a fast and deep rhythm of pounding in and out of his body. The sounds of the impact rang through the room punctuated by Steve’s grunts and Danny’s groans. Sweat rolled down Steve’s body as his hips continued to piston in and out of Danny’s ass while Danny’s hand squeezed and milked his own cock until he came with a shout and hot sprays of come that arced through the air to stripe his chest, face, and neck. The sight nearly made Steve stutter in his thrusts, but he powered through until his orgasm bubbled up and exploded deep inside Danny’s body with wave after wave of come that burst from his cock in almost painful spurts.

Steve pitched forward and braced himself above Danny’s body on his extended arms while he huffed and dripped sweat on his partner to mingle with his release. Danny was still beneath him, only moving to breathe, and Steve began to worry that he had been too rough on him.

Cupping the man’s face in his large palm, he whispered, “Danno? Are you okay?”

When he didn’t answer immediately, he tugged the blindfold off and gently extracted himself from Danny’s body. “Answer me, Danny. Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” he asked, his voice rising with fear and concern.

Danny finally grunted and slurred, “You broke me, you bastard. I’m blind and paralyzed.”

Steve laughed in relief and said, “You haven’t opened your eyes yet, babe. You’re not blind. As for being paralyzed, just give me a minute.”

Steve made short work of unlatching the cuffs at each wrist, rubbing the circulation back into his hands, and placing gentle kisses where they were lightly red from exertion. He lowered Danny’s arms, kissed him gently, and whispered, “I’ll be right back.”

Danny just grunted and remained spread open and splayed across the bed while Steve was gone to the restroom to clean up. His eyelids fluttered when he felt the warmth of a soft cloth swiping along his face and neck before moving downward over his belly. He sighed in contentment when Steve swapped it out for another fresh warm cloth and continued to lovingly and gently clean around his cock and ass. Finally, Steve eased the pillows out from under him and slid onto the bed next to him, pulled up the covers, and rolled Danny into his chest.

Danny didn’t even have the energy to sling his arm over Steve’s waist, so Steve did it for him. He nuzzled into the light dusting of hair on Steve’s chest and mumbled, “You just wait, you maniac. You just wait until my birthday. I’m going to do bad things to you.”

Steve’s chest moved under his cheek with his laughter. Dipping down for a quick kiss, he replied, “Who says you have to wait for your birthday? You can have me anytime, anywhere, and anyway you want me, Danno. I’m yours.”

Danny smiled briefly. “Damn straight you are, and I’m going to show you just as soon as I can move my body again. You get ready,” he warned him with a drunken drawl.

Steve stiffened in his arms and his head popped up. “Hold that thought. I’ll be right back. You go on to sleep, babe.”

“If you say so,” Danny agreed before drifting off into slumber.

He woke with a snort when the bed dipped beside him again and Steve slid under the covers next him. Danny made himself comfortable with his head on Steve’s chest again, but his eye cracked open when the sound of a noisy purr rumbled in his ear.

“You did not just bring that cat into our bed,” Danny muttered as he stared down his nose into the blinking blue eyes of Steve’s kitten.

Steve ran his hand over the kitten and then over Danny’s mussed hair and replied defensively, “I had to, Danny. Siggy was crying and meowing. He was scared and lonely.”

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes when the little devil took this as an invitation to play by batting at his lips. “Fine, but if I wake up with that cat’s ass anywhere near my face, I will not be held responsible for the consequences.”

Steve chuckled as the kitten purred and kneaded his sharp little claws in his chest. Very carefully, he edged down until his face was even with Danny’s and pressed a soft, clinging kiss to his lips. “Thank you for the best birthday I’ve ever had, Danno. I love you.”

Danny smiled with his eyes closed, more to keep in the embarrassing moisture than because he was sleepy. “You’re welcome, babe. Danno loves you, too.”

Steve rubbed his nose along Danny’s hairline and whispered, “Remember when you said it was my birthday and I could have anything I wanted?” he whispered against Danny’s ear.

Danny grunted. “Pretty sure I gave you so much that I won’t be able to walk straight for a week, babe. What else could you possibly want?”


	4. Chapter 4

_Monday morning..._

 

As Danny walked into HQ on Monday morning, he was feeling very good about life in general. Even after giving Steve the last thing he asked for, he still had no compulsion to complain about it. Much.

“Hey, Danny!” Kono Kalakaua called out as she spied him swaggering in the door sipping coffee.

Danny waved at the beautiful Hawaiian woman and called out greetings to Chin Ho Kelly and Lou Grover, as well. Everyone chatted lightly about their weekends while they waited for Steve to show up from his early morning meeting with the governor.

“So, Danny, what did you end up getting Steve for his birthday?” Kono asked with a wicked eyebrow wiggle.

Danny grinned, having waited for this very question to drop his bombshell. “Because I am a good and dedicated partner to our esteemed leader, I got him something he hasn’t handled in a while. He’s still a little awkward with it and wasn’t too sure what to do at first, but he warmed right up to it in no time. By the time the night ended, he was playing with it, rubbing his face in it, and even slept with it.”

Chin and Lou exchanged loaded glances, but Kono was intrigued enough to ask, “Well? What did you get him?”

Danny laughed and replied, “I got him some pussy. He was shocked at first, and not sure what to do, but when I told him it was going to fine, he jumped right in there like an old pro.”

“Jesus, Danny!” Lou barked. “What the hell is wrong with you? Are you out of your ever-loving mind?”

Chin grimaced and added, “I think this falls into the category of TMI, brah.”

Kono was still standing there speechless and her face was getting cloudy with anger when Steve walked in whistling. When he saw the expressions on his team mates faces, however, he stopped and glared at Danny.

“What did you do, Danny?” he growled.

Danny held his hands out and exclaimed, “What? I was just telling them about the birthday present I got you.”

Steve’s face lit up with excitement. “You guys, it was so awesome. I couldn’t believe that he would actually get that for my birthday. He even let me get another one to keep it company.” At the shocked gasp from Kono, he frowned. “What? I’ve even got pictures! You guys want to see them?”

“Good God, man!” Lou spat, thoroughly disgusted.

Chin blinked slowly and just shook his head while Kono flipped him off angrily.

Steve wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. “But they are really cute, you guys. One has black hair and the other one is kind of brown with blonde mixed in. Seriously, you have to see the pictures.”

Danny couldn’t hold it in any longer and laughed and until his face turned red. Grabbing Kono lightly by the arm, he hauled her over to Steve who was tapping on his phone. “Just look at the pictures, babe. I swear you’re going to love this.”

Kono glared at him, but reluctantly looked at Steve’s pictures. Her face morphed from anger into confusion and then into a full-fledged smile. “Oh, my God! They’re kittens!” She stopped, punched Danny hard in the shoulder, and then joined Steve to ooh and ahh over the pictures.

As Lou rounded the table to see for himself, he stopped and told Danny, “You, my friend, are a sick and twisted individual.”

“Seriously, brah. Shame on you,” Chin added with a wry shake of his head.

Steve was busy flipping through the pictures and telling them all about his cats. “This black one here is a boy, and his name is SIG-Sauer, or Siggy for short. This little girl here we rescued from the shelter to keep him company, and I named her Beretta. Aren’t they cute?”

“Not as cute as you are, babe,” Danny called out with a grin. “Not as cute as you.”


End file.
